This invention relates to a sleeve for interconnecting rods provided with threads.
It is common practice to use a series of different connections to hang objects on rods provided with threads as there are good possibilities because of the threads to adjust the desired position of the objects to be hung. Said adjustment of position is then usually carried out in that the attaching nuts of the rod are moved along the rod until the object gets in the desired position. Said adjustment which may involve long displacements of the nuts is mostly time-consuming and sometimes projecting rod ends must be removed because of considerations of space and safety or for aesthetical reasons. If it is desired to avoid a later cutting of assembled rods, a varying assortment of lengths of the threaded rods is required in many cases. Such is the case when pipes are suspended that are intended to have a certain inclination so that liquid can run automatically.